Recently, interest in radio over fiber technologies complementary to Radio Frequency (RF) technologies has increased due to the exhaustion of RF band frequencies, potential crosstalk between several wireless communication technologies, increased demand for communication security, and the advent of an ultra-high speed ubiquitous communication environment based on various wireless technologies. Consequently, visible light communication employing visible light LEDs has been developed to complement RF technologies.
FIG. 1 illustrates a timing diagram of a conventional implementation of visible light communication positioning. As shown in FIG. 1, to estimate the location using VLC, a mobile device decodes the light source identification transmitted continuously, represented by the double arrows 102a through 102g, throughout each duty cycle of VLC signaling. Typically, decoding each VLC message can take half one second to one second to process depending on the data rate being used. Generally, the image sensors are therefore enabled almost all the time, which results in significant power consumption in operating the image sensors and decoding the VLC messages.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for power optimization in visible light communication positioning.